


Perhaps, In Another Life

by SynthDetectiveDiMA (WastelandCryptid)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Character Appearance, Implied Relationships, Implied Temporary Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetic, everything is implied, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandCryptid/pseuds/SynthDetectiveDiMA
Summary: In one life, a gunslinger meets a broken man.In another life, a wolf of the sun meets a green dragon.Then comes the life that would have been perfect.Nothing lasts forever.





	1. In One Life

In one life, a gunslinger meets a broken man. In reality he does not meet the man as much as he catches a glimpse of the bleeding, the broken, the _empty_ shell of a person, before the pieces get put inside metal, pretending it is okay. The gunslinger, however, knows. He knows that behind a metal casing, the broken man has yet to heal. He still hurts. There are so many screams trapped within his mind. Anger and pain fuels each step of the man of metal that pretends it is okay.

The broken man has to pick up his own scattered pieces, and for a while it almost seems to work. Through creaking metal and sparking wires, it almost appears that the empty pieces stop bleeding. The gunslinger stays close, saying that he is willing to pick up the pieces, if any were to fall apart again. That feels good, like a red blanket swept around him, gently patting at the dribbling blood.

The gunslinger and the broken man of metal live on, while the world around them spark and crackle. Electricity fills the air. Each day it becomes harder to ignore it. Together they ignore that, in the end, they are nothing but a lonely gunslinger and a set of broken pieces inside metal, pretending they are okay.

The world is breaking. It has been doing that for some time now. Even the broken man of metal left long ago. The gunslinger remains. A final push is all it takes for the world to crumble, leaving behind only the rubble of what once was, of what their lives could have been. The world fell, and the gunslinger followed.

Later, after a period that feels like a lifetime, the gunslinger once again meets a man of metal. This time, however, he was different. There were no longer screams trapped in his mind. To the outside world, he was no longer broken. The gunslinger, however, knows. In the end, he was still a set of pieces set in metal, once broken, bled dry, pretending to be whole.

_I know the doubts that plague you._

In this life, a gunslinger met a broken man, and for a while they could pretend together that they were okay.

Nothing lasts forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to artisticBunny for being my beta for this chapter.


	2. In Another Life

In another life, a wolf of the sun meets a green dragon. It is on a peaceful day, and the two great Dragon Lords of the Winds watch together as the sun rises. It is then that the Dragon of the North Wind sees the wolf for the first time. Before this moment, he has only ever met the wolfmen of moonlight, and he had only heard rumours of the existence of wolves of the sun itself.

The green dragon calls out to his older brother, the Dragon of the South Wind, and expresses his excitement and curiosity, and his wish to meet the wolf. He asks for permission to briefly abandon his duties of watching over the winds with his brother, to instead approach the glowing radiance of the wolf of the sun. The blue dragon rumbles with a quiet laughter at the younger one’s antics in a way that rustles the leaves of the forest’s trees. Go meet the sun wolf, he says, and the green dragon loops through the air with a roar and flies towards the horizon and the rising sun.

The wolf of the sun is as brilliant as the stars, his laugh the sweetest melody, and it is to no surprise that the green dragon falls in love. The winds blow strong and the sun shines brightly, and they are both happy. As each new day rises, the green dragon meets with the wolf of the sun, and they keep the world happy and bright. Not even the shine of moonlight when the two must part is of concern.

_Prepare for unforeseen consequences._

It happens much too fast for either of the two to notice, and they pay the price. A stray bullet, aimed true for the core of the sun, strikes the wolf, who fall to the ground. The green dragon roars, rushing to his beloved’s side, but he is too late. The night falls, an Owl of Midnight has come.

The wolf of the sun will not be gone forever, but the Dragon of the North Wind still mourns. The Owl of Midnight, who is also the King of Smoke and Stars, tells the green dragon that the sun will still rise. In the smoke and dust of the universe, stars are born again. This matters not to the Dragon of the North Wind. The wolf of the sun, _his_ wolf, is gone, and there is no certainty that when another sun wolf is born, that it will be the same.

The dragon screams, and his pain throws the winds in unbalance. He cries, and his tears shape violent storms that match his grief.

_Oh, Dragon Lord. Why are you so distraught?_

In another life, a wolf of the sun met a green dragon, and together they were happy.

Nothing lasts forever, not even the sun itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sheut for being my beta for this chapter.


End file.
